inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
__TOC__ Talk page archived Talk page archived. Date tag: 3rd November 2012 (View here) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 03:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Here is my emoticon Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 13:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) New emoticon!!!! Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 14:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Rounded corners I was wondering why this wiki has rounded edges in both the search engine, the recent wiki activity window and even the chat : http://bdaman.wikia.com/wiki/Kamon_Godai Could we also do that? Do you know how to? Expainations Hey Khoi, can you explain me how to make boxes (as the boxes here), like you told to GazelleStampede about your "ACTIVE BOX shown in the bottom of the page". My blog game is finally evolving to V2 and I would like to use these boxes for it. Hope you reply soon. Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 11:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help with boxes Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I was talking about the icons in the box and just figured out I had to write |Icon =(nameofthepic).png/jpg etc. for an icon to appear. Really sorry for the inconvenience ~ Once again SORRY Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 16:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey!How are you?Today I have maked a new emoticon Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 18:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do that! ^_^ Re: Deleted Message Well, you know that it was a code error........... So you should create new headings (Heading 2) to avoid these and it's Okay ~ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 14:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Blog Sure, participate! I hope you'll have the time for it!~ GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 13:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Trouble... Hey Khoi, this time I'm having a real trouble........ In my blog game, there is a little problem. The contents are stuck to the first "BOX". Can you help me out, please? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Image Tabs I hope this doesn't sound demanding but could you concentrate on fixing the tabs for the character template? Ah, okay. I'll thank her! And I give my thanks to you too! :) Wikia Contributor one wikia contributor created a page Noolster i added it to candidates for deletion and now he is writing crap on my user page i think he should be banned and all his edits to be reverted please! 116.227.173.148 ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard '''09:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but i don't feel that adding delete template to a rubbish page would make him a hater of mine~ ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard 10:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Resolved Thanks for resolving it~ ^^ I hope it didn't cost much of work for you~ Sorry that I couldn't do it by myself but I was at school at that moment~ Once more Thanks~ ans sorry about it~ '''Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) How to....... Hey Khoi...... So I was wondering how you edited my blog game......... can you tell me, please? and this wiki has gone wierd..........more specifically, the menu has disappeared and the contribute tab has reached far away ~ And not only me, it's happening to everyone else ~ See if you can fix it ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight December is coming soon, I guess you're gonna design the whole wikia again for Christmas and New Year right? So, I was hoping that what if... we get the wiki spotlighted this time of the month, so here's the thing, by the first week or second week of December, we should get this wiki spotlighted. I checked it up, and we are DEFINITELY okay for spotlighting, we only have 322 stubs, so we'll be fine. Or... we can have the spotlight around January too, I feel like it the spotlight should be around when Tenma is miximaxed with King Arthur, or when all 11 are complete. Though, as much as possible, let's go for around the third week, or the week that showcases AFTER the Jurassic era. What do you think? *What should be the featured page? *What should be the photo for featuring the wiki? (If only Tenma miximaxed with King Arthur will be released soon XDD) It seems nice! Though, how about changing the color of the borderline though for the boxes? Well, it looks good anyways, what should be the featured page? Okay, let's continue it there. Thanks~ Hey Khoi, thanks for congratulating me!!~? And ? like the drawing, you're better at drawing than me! xD Cya soon!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Khoi! I Have a problem that i was hoping you could give me a suggestion on. I can't seem to get TV Tokyo on my keyholetv i type the Japanese translation in the search box but it still doesn't appear do u have a suggestion on how to fix this problem Thank You Taha1921 12:39, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Test2 Ok so Test2? Is that a like a channel like TV Tokyo and i'll have to use the Japanese translation of "Test2" right? Taha1921 10:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style Well, I did used it first but I messed up with the page -.- and then, I removed it~ Maybe you should do it because I am not good with this sort stuff and maybe I will mess up with the page again~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Hi, I uploaded another pic~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark_Thunder_Emblem_copy.png But I am unable to clean the Background completely what Limits and Tolerance can I do to remove it completely and If you are free can you clean up background~ Sorry to trouble you DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard '12:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saru Hey Potassium~! (I didn't see your message XDD) Yep, it shocked me the most ! How Saru, I thought he was very friendly, member of Feida, a good association who try to protect soccer... But I was wrong... Very wrong... What for a spoiler it is ? XD He's actually the biggest antagonist ever of Chrono Stone and Feida is the last team. I don't think so, but the fact that Nanobana's Pregeant Lady is possible, I believe so. But nothing is sure, maybe Saru is really Fei's father, so this explains why Fei disapeared in the new opening of Nepuu. Aww, I have a headache now, these spoilers added lots of suspence here. Everyone is excited now xD Some people in the chat said we will know more tomorrow. I hope so. (OMG Saru !!! :O) 'SnowyBoy❄ 15:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, to help you with that, I give you here the news ! ^^ *Neppu Opening → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=7xpQbuhtxxc *Raimei Opening → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dNg3LbfbZFg *New TVCM → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ajweBDxwgIs SnowyBoy❄ 15:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Theme Hey Khoi................ So It's time for Christmas, 10 days left for the Christmas week, So I was think if the wiki will be changed as of in the Halloween.......... P.S. - I've tried to make a Christmas Theme footall background.............. I know it's really odd XD - http://i48.tinypic.com/2qxcmdd.png - Here ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 12:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh............ Okay ! So the wiki will change ~ COOL And also as you know I can make my own CSS page......... So how do I link my CSS page to any one of my page, or is it impossible? I've created this just-for-test CSS page (Link), so how can I link it with my user page. Thanks for the help ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 14:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Are these characters the ones already on the wiki, or from the game itself? I don't have the GO 2 game yet, it's still coming, but I suppose I can look them up. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I guessed right , didn't I ? Araaa khoi hello ~+*+*+* , really nice to see you here ★ Link color Long time no see, hope you're still doing well on your own... I have some suggests for the Chrismas theme. In my opinion, I think that we really should set the link's color as blue, not red. There are 2 reasons for this: First, blue is the color of snow and ice, which is quite perfect if we put it on Christmas. And second, more importantly, we will not be able to distinguish between existed and unexisted link, since both of their colors are red. I tried to ask Lord, but she told me to ask you... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]]14:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to here that.. Have a good Chritmas. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]]15:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) link colour Hi Khoi! i wanna know What colour are the for links of this new theme Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Khoi! Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Main Page You just took the main page's design to a whole new level! It's pretty great! Though, the only thing out of place is the header for the Inazuma Wiki Community. That reminds me, with all the renovations and since it's christmas... should we do the spotlight now? It's been a while since we've been spotlighted. P.S. It's vacation time for me, so I'll be around the wiki again. Wondering about BoltBox Hey Khoi............ I was just wondering about how you made the bolt box........... It looks so AWESOME........ I thought of asking you in the chat, but I couldn't control my patience and I asked it here ............ So can you tell me? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 09:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay ~ I think I got it............. But I still don't know how you removed the headings with Paint.NET........ I mean it would have been really difficult.... Also........... can I edit this template......... I promise I won't "mess" it up.... and the thing I'll will not be wrong..... One more thing (I really am a little annoying XD) How can I have "round" borders in my signature........... Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Fire Tornado TC ' ' 10:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) 1. I've added IE Strikers, IE Strikers 2012 Xtreme, and IE GO Strikers TP consumption to the template and don't worry it's perfectly okay......... No need of reverts............ Nothing has been "messed" up. 2. If I add border-radius to my signature, the border disappears. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Fire Tornado TC ' ' 11:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) IP Hey Khoi...could you pass a message to Genda for me? (Or maybe you know the answer, but..) Well, I just want to know if it's possible for me to check someone's IP adress. If not, can you ask Genda to make this possible? So Ais and I can see if (for example) Allan uses a new account, or something like that. I hope you understand this message, and a merry christmas! ^w^ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat icons Hey Potassium, i have a really important question! I heard that you made all the chat icons (the heads from endou, kazemaru etc.) and wanted to ask you how you made them and if you're gonna to make more, because in our wiki everytime i get asked why there isn't an icon for gouenji or hiroto ! :) so, PLEASE answer me on my discussion page! Greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 19:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Did you used a template to draw it? or just free hand? Can i do it with GIMP 2? sorry for the questions... :/ but thanks anyway! greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 22:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you, my questions are answered now :) well, SweetHope gave it a try and made a hiroto icon, if you're interested we could leave it to you and your wiki :) let me hear what you think! greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 23:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight We should really consider spotlighting the wiki already, any ideas for the photo to be spotlighted alongside a quote or a sentence? (The wiki is good enough to be spotlighted) About the bolt box, I think you should only add it in front of the page when you can fix the problem with it's size, so for now, I'll return the temporary main banner, I hope you don't mind. A certain user (I shall not name who it is) has said that it needs to remove because it's... giving too much space on the top. I hope you understand as a fellow admin. About the spotlight, I'll message you later about that idea. (Sigh), well the best photo (just like what others in the chat think) will probably be the ultimate eleven complete, so I guess we just have to wait for the EXACT episode with all 10 (or 11) of them. For now we wait I guess :( IE GO (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Do u know how to get the dark football Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope this year will be even better for you~ 05:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pota/Khoi, happy MERRY New Year XD Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) .NET Hey, Khoi, I need some more help with paint.NET. I removed all the background behind Kurama. Now I want to put him in the mouth of the snake, you know? But I have no idea how to do that...can you help me? :D Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 15:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I may have found how to do it, but the kurama pic has to be smaller... If I make it smaller, and then copy + paste, it just returns to its original size... GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! it worked, I think! Even though it doesn't look as awesome as I expected...it's cool :P GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 16:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Braces HELP!! HEY MASTER!!! I need help!!!! Can you help me with the (3braces)Image|xyz.png(3braces) type of braces............. Hope you can help me I know you can help me !! BTW - I've nailed the border radius on my own ^^> (Look - My user page) I guess working with ourselves improves us, but I tried hell lot of times with that image braces thing but couldn't see it's logic............ SO PLEASE HELP!! Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 08:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes MASTER I'm asking about (3 braces)blah|yzn.jpg(3brcs) etc... braces.......... HELP!! Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) [ [ Image : { { {Image:| } } } | XYZ px] ] <--- This to be exact What is it? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I thing I got it now.......... so the value inside the parameters HAS to be an image or something else? Sorry still confused a little bit Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 12:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay.......... Got it MASTER ~ BTW - When are you gonna update the wikitext-table blog of yours, MASTER? I really like to read that blog....... ^^ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Scout Template Fix Hello , I've fixed the scout character template. But to edit the main template, I need permission from one of the admins. So, if you approve this, kindly reply. Error(s) in the Scout Template : MAIN - The image in the scout template HAD to be the name of the page. MINOR - The usage in the main template is not specified. Error(s) have been fixed in this subpage - User:Fubuki風吹/Scout Template Fix Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 07:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Well MASTER, Genda has agreed for the template, so I guess I'll change it... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 08:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Issue with an element Hi, I was going to talk to Genda, but then the note in her user page told me to leave you a message instead. So here's the issue regarding the element called "dark": It's name is wrong compare to the meaning of the kanji representing it. Even the current kanji in this wiki is a false one when compare to the games' one. This kanji here (無) is the correct one, and it means: nothing/naught/free (from various translators from the web). The element we're talking about has a unique property of not being affected by other elements in any way. In other word, it's "free" from the circle of Fire>Wood>Wind>Earth>Fire. It's possible that this element isn't affected by the others because it's not an element at all. It's "nothing", a "naught". Going by the explanation above, it's clear that "dark" doesn't even come close to describe this element correctly, and so it must be replaced. I haven't figure what this element should be called, but I thought I should let you know about this (and Genda too, if you can get a hold of her). Then we can think about its name. SS4 (talk) 08:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) That... um... sounds complicated (I'm an amateur when it comes to templates). Why not just let people know there is no Dark element and just type "None" in the Element field if that's the case? SS4 (talk) 12:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) QUESTIONS Missed my questions, MASTER?? Well, I know have a LOT of questions for you :P 1) What's the use of ! in a table? 2) Why is this user, being an admin, has not his comments highlighted in blogs - CloppsNoChikaraa. 3) What is used for? 4) Where is the class="infobox" in our Wiki.css? I can't find it, and almost every template has it... 5) Why can't I float my self-made templates to the right, without the use of class="infobox"? 6) Can you tell me the number of fonts available in Wikia? 7) How does our wiki can use and other wiki can't 8) Are these questions too much? XD Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Audiotool Questions Hello Pota~ How are you? I hope your fine ^^ Well, if you dont mind,i have some Audiotool questions if you dont mind. First..Is it possible to use Synths for rather..more...Accoustic,gracefull or more melodic like? Rather than 8bit and dubstep like tunes? (Sorry if this is a dumb question..) Second..is it possible to fuse Samples with Snyth tunes? (Sorry if yu dont understand this one..) Well,thanks for your time..Sorry to bother you with this whole AT thing... See you and have a nice day/night~ ~:Len Kagamine:~ Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock~ Hunting Lance~ Kodai no Tsubasa~ 15:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Templates Hey MASTER ~ I think the navigation templates should be improved. As this is a suggestion, I think they should have seperate columns like, Memebers, Reserves, Coach and Managaers. But Managers are only shown shown for Raimon and Inazuma Japan, so it would be better if it would be like this : Members, Reserves, and Coach. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 14:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Khoi Hey Khoi, sorry for what happened in the chat... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.... Really sorry.... I never meant to insult you.... I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE.... Please, forgive me, master... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 14:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi.... Hi....I am just the beginner of the wiki....I just got something.....if I have do something that I was not supossed to do, please tell me.... Okay....thank you for your helping! ^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!!! You are the best!!! Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hello Potassium..... I made a new blog (game), but the comments aren't displayed in it... :( Why are comments disabled in my game only? Can you help? Link Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' OMG!!! It works now~ Thank you~ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Well, I don't feel like annoying you every time, but that problem is arising again :( So if you could tell me what you do to fix the problem. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Eh? Potassium, I've read your user page and I don't think I'm "violating" any of the rules listed. I'm just asking you to fix the comments problem in my blog or tell me how to do it... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Ah~ Thanks Potassium...... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Episode 042 (Chrono_Stone) Please active this was revelead in name of this episode "１１人目の時空最強!" Source: http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/21732_201302201900.html Xmortal (talk) 18:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) hi there im so sorry i didnt mean to but i didnt lission im suck a egg but please forgive me i promist i wont do it again i lission for now on im only 15 year old i just i have a sister goes on here but she done it not me but i saying it for her but i hope its over i know i use some photos but i ask the owners u see i cant draw but i use ideas to put on it but at lest its over thank you ver much Re: Hey! Well, I'm sure you can understand I don't remember all pages that have been vandalized. I remember there were pages created that made no sense, so we just put a "Candidates for Deletion" tag on that. There were also many contributors that just completely deleted for instance the Matsukaze Tenma page. I also remember things like on the Miyasaka Ryou page, where someone kept adding hissatsu he(she) doesn't have, and starting to curse when people undoes that edit. Another thing I remember is when a user keeps adding "good" things to a page, but with complete wrong grammar and spelling, and not stopping when someone warns them. I don't know much more, but when I remember something I'll be sure to tell you (: GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, one of these pages that make no sense, which was created: Titre du lien. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Navbar update Hi Potassium, about that Navigation Bar, shouldn't it be updated a bit? I've been wanting to ask this for ages! Like in the teams part, you can add Chrono Stone teams. In the Anime Episode's part (which I think should be changed to just "Episodes" because it doesn't really make sense), you can add the Chrono Stone episode's and instead of having all seasons there you can put "Original Series" and then make a arrow thing under it saying all 3 seasons. Sorry If I'm asking for a lot, It's just that to me, It looks.. old xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 13:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thank you~!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 13:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) CSS Hey Potassium... Long time no see XD So, this user Leo7 messaged me for his signature... He asked me if I could make something like, in his signature, when you hover over anything, the text transforms into something... For e.g. In his signature, if you hover over Shellbit Burst, the text will transform into My TalkPage, and I asked him to ask you about this.... I too want to know.... Is there any CSS syntax which transforms the text to another text? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) CSS on Navbar Ah! You did great, as usual XD Thanks for doing my request on designing the navbar! Signature This is awesome! Big thanks to you! I tried to change it a bit but yeah... it didn't work out *sigh*. But I got a question: Isn't it possible to have a picture? 20:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to ask you if you could implement a pic and make the bar longer so that the blog fits in? I'm deeply sorry for asking too much >_< 16:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Will do!~ 16:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Template Hey there Potasmic! Can I edit the scout character template?? I'll use the for the nameJP section... For e.g. if the JP name of any scout character is not known, and if it is left like that, it appears somewhat like as in this scout character → Aragaki Rekku and as you know I'll use to fix it :'D and I won't mess up the template, so shall I edit it? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 07:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah Okay! and I forgot about the pipe thing... silly me XDD and thanks for the help, but still a pipe in the parameters with a space shall be added to the template :/ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) CSS Hey Potasmic! So, I was just wondering through the internet (MediaWiki) and I found this → http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:$wgAllowUserCss What is it? :/ I was just wondering... Also, it says if the valus is set to "true", users can have their own personal css in "User:Name/skinname.css" :S (P.S. I'm asking this because { { CSS | xyz } } does not works most of the times :/ ) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so how do I link it? :/ For e.g. I once created something like that for a test (here).... Will that "User.css" work, or it can be ONLY work with "wikia.css"? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature... again :p Big thanks to you! I'm looking forward to your character overview ;) 13:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Glad that I could help!~ 14:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Template for Spoilers Can you redo the Template:SpoilersAlert again with a newer design? Pota, I think I'll go with Fubuki's design, still thanks!